


Sister Mouse

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla plays with a soon to be member of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 12-02-04

She remembers the lawyer who hated her daddy so, remembers the feel of his hand reaching under her dress and the taste of desperate hunger all around him. When she talked to grand-mummy about it later, they had both agreed that he did it to get to the Angel Beast. It's a game she used to play with Spike, and just like the angry one-handed man, he didn't know they were even playing. They'd look at her, but part of them was seeing Angelus. She didn't mind, because sometimes, when she'd look at them, she saw him as well.

It's different with this little lost lamb though. She went out looking for Angelus, but found his princess instead. And she bleeds so beautifully and almost sings in her pain. Part of Dru wonders if daddy sees her in this dark-haired girl not long out of her cave. She asked the girl that very thing once as she tasted the freshest of the lash marks. Poor little thing was so confused, so she asked if daddy ever called her his princess.

"Everyone calls me Fred."

Dru can't see daddy calling such a sweet tasting thing by such a rough name. She'd have to ask him about it when he came for them. The stars had said he'd be done dreaming soon. Then they would have such a massacre. The moon had whispered that this little mouse could be her new sister; she just had to look after her.

"Don't worry kitten, daddy will be home soon. He'll make us all a happy family."

She knows daddy's little pet is afraid now, but soon she'll understand. There are others who won't, who would try to keep her sister from finding her place in the family. They'll come looking for a lost little lamb, but they'll find a hungry lion instead. She has her sister to take care of, after all.

"Shh, no need to cry my sweet, this fairytale has a happy ending for us. Those nasty boys won't find you. I'll protect you from them."


End file.
